


Lemme take a Pik-a-chu

by Katonica



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, actually may not be crack, from discord, this may have actually happened in canon, this was a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katonica/pseuds/Katonica
Summary: Tony doesn't like secrets. Peter might be keeping one. Tony likes finding secrets, too. Except, this time...May include light stalking. Hey, it's nothisfault that Peter decided to go old age style!





	Lemme take a Pik-a-chu

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea and [Queenie_Beanie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Beanie/pseuds/Queenie_Beanie) told me to write it.
> 
> (･ω<)☆

Recently, Peter had been extremely secretive. Like, the _extreme,_ **_extreme_** type of secretive. He hadn’t visited the Compound for a few weeks and refused to let Tony know what he was doing on the weekends anymore. Not even the _weekdays_ , when he was supposed to be in school.

 

Tony didn’t know why, but he just wanted to know what Peter was hiding. Like, _really_ wanted to know.

 

He first tried to access Peter’s personal laptop via a ‘side-entrance’ from his lab (Pepper busted him when the entire Compound started to play the Spider-Man theme song on repeat) and when that didn’t work, invite the boy over to work on creating random tools that they would probably never use but made anyway.

 

So the boy went over to the Compound and they started tinkering on their own tech. Soon after, Tony had to stop his pet project to fix DUM-E’s arm again (after the bot had spilled Peter’s hot chocolate all over his blueprint of a mechanical ant for “The grow-shrink guy at the airport, Mr. Stark! He was mumbling about how Ant-ony got shot after you knocked him out.”).

 

Tony took advantage of that moment to tell Peter to get a new cup of cocoa while he continued to work. As soon as Peter left the room, Tony bolted to the boy’s laptop and went through every file in record time.

 

Absolutely _**nothing**_ ****. There was Peter’s homework assignments (19/20, for forgetting to put the date), the downloaded Youtube videos of people who tried to correct what Spiderman could improve on while swinging and fighting, and for some reason, a picture of an Iron Man mask with ‘Nice work, kid’ scribbled on it.

 

Tony heard Peter’s footsteps and quickly scrambled back before he got, y’know… _Caught_. " Billionaire discovered looking through a teenager’s _personal_ laptop", that’d make one hell of a headline.

 

* * *

 

Tony was _stumped_. The boy was obviously working non-digital space, something that hindered the tech genius’ investigation and made Tony even more suspicious of what Peter was doing. But maybe there’d be a way to track Peter’s movements in real life…

 

Maybe it was a little illegal, but  _technically_ he knew Peter so it wasn’t that illegal.

 

He’d work out all the technicalities later.

 

* * *

 

F.R.I.D.A.Y. was 100 and _5_ percent sure that Tony was performing illegal activities right now. Through the cameras installed all around the Compound, she watched Tony ~~stalk~~ watch Peter through a tiny drone that flew around the teenager and was becoming increasingly concerned about the safety of the teen.

 

Tony muttered under his breath, waiting for the teen to expose his secret for _four_ days. _Four_ days of watching a teen do 'teen-ly' things.

 

If F.R.I.D.A.Y. could sigh without the entire Compound hearing her, she would.

 

She really would.

 

* * *

 

The drone followed Peter around, but could never catch the boy doing _anything_ out of the ordinary.

 

It was like Peter knew when to avoid the drone, but that was impossible.

 

No super-sense could see the microscopic drone—that he did _not_ develop to spy on Norman Osborn—so Peter was either just being the angsty teen Tony had been waiting for him to become for quite a while, or Peter had something else up his sleeve.

 

 _6_ days had passed when the drone flew extremely close to Peter... And the camera feed went black.

 

Somehow, Peter had found the drone and managed to clap his hands together before the drone had time to fly away, ultimately destroying the tech.

 

Tony wanted to scream.

 

Over the P.A. system, Tony heard a (very) loud cough from a certain AI.

 

* * *

 

Peter had asked if he could come over. Tony’s Iron-sense- No, Peter-sense(?) flared and he immediately accepted the offer not 5 seconds after the boy had asked.

 

Now Tony paced around the entrance as he waited for the boy to arrive.

 

Not 12 minutes after the genius had started pacing, Peter entered the Compound with a happy smile on his face as he greeted his mentor.

 

The bundle of nerves grew in Tony's mind as the smile continued to stay on Peter’s face, which didn’t make Tony feel better.

 

What if Peter decided that he was going to work at Oscorp? Or that he had been working for Oscorp the entire time and was about to reveal that he was a spy all along and was going to mock him for-

 

The boy was waving an envelope in front of Tony’s face. The genius blinked, thrown suddenly out of his thoughts as his eyes focused on the paper being shoved in front of him.

 

 _Very_ carefully, Tony plucked the envelope out of the boy’s hands. Was it the resignation? Was it a letter from Norman that mocked Tony for entrusting a teenager he barely knew to everything in his labs-

 

He pulled out a card with a Pikachu on it.

 

Tony blinked again, rapidly this time. The card had a little Pikachu holding a flower on it, printed words stating ‘You make me go…’

 

The genius smiled, the grin crinkling his eyes just the slightest—because _of course_ , Peter would be secretive about making a cute card just for him— as he opened it to reveal…

 

The most goddamn hideous face Tony had ever seen drawn onto a Pikachu. The big font basically screamed **_‘WEH!’_ ** as Tony inhaled a _deep_ breath.

 

Then he exhaled.

 

The moment was extremely tense.

 

Peter had his phone trained on him, waiting for a reaction from the billionaire that had basically received an IRL of a troll post.

 

Tony gave him the signature _Tony Stark paparazzi smirk_ , trying to keep his laughter in.

 

“Aw, kid. You didn’t need to put your face on this thing.”

 

The recording ended with Peter choking on his spit and dropping the phone as Tony’s laughter could be heard, _right_ before the video stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> There's literally one (1) line of dialogue, and that is [Queenie_Beanie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Beanie/pseuds/Queenie_Beanie)'s line that she pitched me.


End file.
